


Violet Textures

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, d/s dynamics, soft bois, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: Freddie smiles to himself, feeling his chest get all warm. He’s missed this. Even if it means not being able to sleep comfortably in his own bed. Having the two boys in his bed with him is so important to him, he would sleep uncomfortably forever if he had to.





	Violet Textures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coreycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreycat/gifts).



> Sorry this is late! I had a lot going on and I wanted to finish this to the point where I felt happy with it, so I had to take a few days.   
> This loosely follows the ‘16-’17 season up to Feb/March. 
> 
> Musling = mouse  
> Elskede = darling, beloved

**OCTOBER**

 

Freddie wakes up to two Leafs in his bed taking up considerably more space than any two humans should. 

Auston’s sprawled out like a starfish, meanwhile, Mitch is lying somewhat diagonally. And both of them have at least one point of contact with Freddie’s body.

Freddie smiles to himself, feeling his chest get all warm. He’s missed this. Even if it means not being able to sleep comfortably in his own bed. Having the two boys in his bed with him is so important to him, he would sleep uncomfortably forever if he had to. 

 

Freddie looks at the clock. It’s only 8:30, and it’s an off day, so the boys could sleep in. However, Freddie has to pee. And seeing as he is in the middle of the two, him getting up is going to disrupt the peace. 

 

He decides to cut his losses and opts for having two grumpy young adults on his hand than a UTI. 

Almost as soon as Freddie even  _ thinks _ about moving, Auston stirs. 

“Mmm?” 

Freddie leans down and kisses his head, “Morning,  elskede .”

“Early,” Auston mumbles. 

“It’s not that early,” Freddie chuckles. “But you can go back to sleep.”

“What?” Mitch’s head pops up, one eye shut, the other squinted open to look at Freddie and Auston. His hair is sticking up in different directions and he’s rubbing at his eyes to get the sleepies out. 

Freddie sighs, “Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep.”

“But where are you going?” he asks as he pulls a blanket up around his shoulders, getting more comfortable. As if Freddie’s answer is really going to impede his ability to sleep. 

“Bathroom. Then I’m gonna make coffee.”

“What time is it?” 

“8:30.”

“Ew.” Mitch closes his eyes, but puckers his lips and makes a kissy sound for Freddie to kiss him. 

Rolling his eyes, Freddie obliges him and gives him a light peck. 

“Sleep well.”

“Mmmhm,” Mitch smiles to himself, all cozy.

As Freddie heads to the bathroom, he can hear Auston’s snoring pick up again. Those kids would sleep through a natural disaster if it meant they could get more rest.

\--

 

**NOVEMBER**

 

Freddie is quieter than usual in the locker room. And Freddie is already pretty quiet, to begin with. It’s something that only Mitch and Auston really notice, honestly. Others chalk it up to him being a goalie or don’t realize a difference since it’s so slight. But Mitch and Auston know. 

They also know that Freddie doesn’t like to talk about his own stuff. Especially not in the locker room. 

 

“Mitchy,” Auston pulls him aside in the locker room after morning skate. “We gotta get him to talk to us.”

“I know,” Mitch sighs, toweling off his hair. “He doesn’t want to, though. And I don’t…”

“I know. How about we talk to him after we get home today? Or like, even after our nap. We don’t have a game tonight, I think it’d be a good time to talk to him, figure out what he needs.”

Mitch nods, “Okay, babe, that sounds good to me.”

 

When they get home, Mitch goes straight to boiling water for tea for the three of them. Freddie comes up behind him and hugs him, making Mitch smile big and lean back into him. 

“Hi Fred.”

“Hi Mitch.”

“How are you feeling?” He turns in Freddie’s arms and kisses him. 

He shrugs. 

“Freddie,” Mitch’s voice is soft, putting his hands on Freddie’s shoulders, dragging them down to his chest. “What’s going on?” 

“I’m just struggling on the ice. It happens.”

“What do you need from us?” Auston says, small. He’s sitting at the counter, observing. 

Freddie smiles gently, dropping down to kiss his forehead. “My boys are so sweet.”

“We’re worried,” Mitch mumbles.

“I’ve had slumps before.”

“But you haven’t gotten this down on yourself,” Auston challenges. “We’ve noticed little changes in you lately, Fred.”

Freddie puts an arm out, for Auston to come over. He slips himself into Freddie’s side. 

“You both go sit. I’ll finish up the tea, I’ll make us some lunch. We’ll have a nice, relaxing night. Yes?” 

“It’s like, noon, Mitchy,” Auston smirks.

“Day then, jeez!” He laughs, rolling his eyes at Austons. “Now shoo. Go get comfy.” 

 

Mitch makes sure to use Freddie’s favorite mug. It’s a mug Freddie found in some small bookstore. It’s all cream and has little black stars all over it. He doesn’t know why he likes it so much, maybe it’s just a nice shape, but he uses it almost every morning. 

Which means it’s dirty right now. So Mitch washes it quickly before the kettle goes off. 

 

He pours and steeps all of their tea. While it’s cooling, he gets stuff to make sandwiches out of the fridge. 

 

Within 10 minutes he has everything done and not enough hands. He settles on mugs first. So he takes Auston and Freddie their tea, kissing them both, before going back and grabbing the plates. He has to make one last trip to grab his own stuff, and once he gets back to the couch, Freddie is holding up an edge of the blanket for Mitch to slip underneath. Auston’s curled into Freddie’s other side. 

 

“Hi,” Mitch smiles at Freddie and kisses him. 

“Hi,” Freddie smiles. “Thank you for lunch, Mitchy.”

“Mmhm. Anything for you, Fred.”

 

When they finish lunch, Auston ushers everyone into the bedroom for their post-practice nap and cuddles. Mitch immediately strips to just his boxers and Auston and Freddie can’t help but chuckle at him. 

 

“What?! I’m tired. And you both are like giant space heaters.”

“Fair,” Auston smirks, kissing Mitch. 

“Now hurry up and get in bed!” 

“Someone’s demanding today,” Freddie raises his eyebrows but climbs into bed. 

Mitch smiles and kisses him. When Auston joins, Mitch reaches over and kisses him. 

 

“I love you both so much,” Freddie mumbles once they’ve all gotten comfy in bed. Auston’s facing Freddie, using his chest as a pillow. Mitch has his legs tangled with Freddie’s but is actually using his own pillow. He wasn’t joking about them being space heaters. He wakes up sweating almost every time. 

 

They have a quiet night in. They order take out and cuddle in bed watching movies. 

“Hey, Fred?” Auston kisses his shoulder. “I got some really nice lotion the other day. It smells really good. I was thinking maybe I could give you a massage? You’ve been so tense lately…”

Freddie smiles small, nodding. “That would be lovely, Auston.”

“Good. Take off your shirt and flip onto your tum, I’ll go get the lotion.”

“I’ll stay here!” Mitch announces. 

“You just have to sit there and look pretty,” Freddie pats his knee. 

Mitch winks, “I’m good at that.”

Auston rolls his eyes at them, mostly at Mitch. 

 

Auston straddles Freddie’s waist and squirts some lotion into his hand. He rubs it together to make it not as cold before rubbing it into Freddie’s shoulders. 

 

Freddie moans, he can’t help it. It feels so good to have Auston’s big hands working the knots out in his shoulders and neck. 

 

“Fuck Fred,” Auston mumbles, working on a knot on his right shoulder. 

“Yeah,” He sighs.

Mitch busies himself with playing with Freddie’s hair while Auston massages him. 

“ Elskede,” Freddie mumbles. “Fuck. Thank you.” 

Auston bends forward and kisses Freddie’s head before working down Freddie’s back. He spends some time leisurely tracing his spine, feeling Freddie’s muscles. 

“Having fun there?” Freddie chuckles. 

Auston blushes, “Maybe.”

 

The rest of the night is just as relaxing. Freddie lets his boys hold him while they watch some Avengers movie, he really isn’t sure which one. All that matters is that he feels safe, secure. He knows that no matter what, no matter how many goals he may let in, he’s loved and supported. And that’s all he needs.  

 

\--

 

**DECEMBER**

 

Mitch knocks on Freddie’s door around 12. 

“Mitchy?” Freddie’s voice sounds worried already. “Come in.” 

 

Mitch lets Freddie lead him into the room. 

 

“No Auston?” 

Mitch shakes his head.

“Mitch,” Freddie says a little more command to his voice.

Mitch shakes his head again, he can’t. He can’t speak. He doesn’t know why he just  _ can’t.  _ He thinks he may be crying. 

“Oh Mitch,” Freddie gently puts a hand on his cheek, Mitch presses into it. “Hey, hey, stay with me, kid.”

Mitch swallows, takes a breath and opens his eyes to look at Freddie. 

“Hey,” He smiles gently. “There you are.” 

 

Freddie leads Mitch to the bed, not breaking point of contact once. 

“Wanna kneel?” Freddie’s voice is soothing, Mitch could melt listening to Freddie talk. He thinks about it a lot. Thinks about Freddie’s voice. His calming presence. 

“Mitchy?” Freddie checks back in, rubbing his upper arm a little. 

Mitch looks up, eyebrows raised. He blinks, he forgets the question. God, he’s so stupid. Freddie just wants to take care of him, and he can’t even pay attention for that long.

“Oh baby,” Freddie wipes Mitch’s face – is he crying? “Do you want to kneel?”

Mitch nods really fast. 

“Okay. I’ll set the stuff up. But I have one condition, okay?”

Mitch swallows and nods. 

“Later tonight, I want you to talk to me. Okay? Not necessarily about what’s going on in that little head of yours,” Freddie runs a hand through Mitch’s hair. “But just a few words. It worries me when you go nonverbal. It’s been a while…”

Mitch nods and tries to smile convincingly at Freddie. 

The thing is, he  _ wants _ to speak. He wants to tell Freddie everything going on in his head right now. He wants to tell Freddie what’s wrong. But just like on the ice, there’s a block there. And he can’t fucking speak.  _ Great _ , Mitch thinks. He has a stupid mental block on the ice and off the ice. This is  _ just _ what he needed. 

 

“Are you ready, musling?” 

Mitch looks up at Freddie, down at the ground where a few pillows are laid. Where a blanket is sitting. He has no idea when Freddie even left his side to set that up. 

Mitch nods and slowly sinks down off the bed to the ground. He takes a few moments to get comfortable. Nothing feels comfortable. He feels so wrong in his own skin right now. 

Mitch settles on sitting with his knees slightly up, back resting against the bed, and in between Freddie’s legs. With a sigh, he leans his head on Freddie’s knee. Freddie mumbles something about how he’s good, and he runs a hand through Mitch’s hair. 

“I’m gonna set the timer, musling. Okay?” 

Mitch nods, letting his eyes flutter shut. He takes a few deep, centering breaths. 

“That’s so good, baby. So so good.” 

Freddie continues to play with his hair. He alternates between that and rubbing his shoulders and upper back lightly. 

“I’ve got you, little one. I’ve got you. Just let it all go.”

Mitch has one arm hooked around Freddie's calf, the other fisted in the blanket Freddie set down. But as time goes on, he loosens his grip. Freddie must have noticed, too, because he tells him how good he’s being. 

 

Mitch isn’t sure how much time has passed, honestly. He thinks he may have dozed off for a little, but he can’t be sure. Regardless, he’s floaty and sated. 

“Okay, Mitchy,” Freddie’s voice is soft and low. “Can you feel that?” 

Mitch nods, feeling the scratch of Freddie’s nails on his scalp. 

“Good boy.” 

Freddie continues to help Mitch get back down to Earth. Rubbing at his shoulders, checking in with him verbally. 

Mitch moves to stand before Freddie even brings it up. 

“Careful, now,” Freddie places a steady hand on Mitch’s hip, helping him stand. 

When Mitch finally opens his eyes, he looks up at Freddie’s warm, kind eyes and he lets himself smile the slightest bit. 

“Thank you, Fred.”

Mitch thinks he can see Freddie physically relax when Mitch speaks. 

“Of course, musling. Anytime.” He pulls Mitch into his chest and hugs him. One of those protective hugs, where Mitch feels guarded and safe from the world. From the media. From himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Mitch mumbles into Freddie’s chest. 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. Let’s get you into bed now, yeah?” 

Mitch nods and lets Freddie take the lead. He gets Mitch under the covers and gives him a kiss. 

“Wait,” Mitch mumbles all sleepy. “Where are you going?” 

Freddie chuckles. “Just to the other side of the bed, baby. Don’t worry.”

Mitch nods, curling himself up into a ball. He closes his eyes and feels the bed dip as Freddie gets in the bed. It’s not long until he feels Freddie’s large hand scratching at his scalp. 

“Are you using a different shampoo? Your hairs softer today.”

Mitch smiles with his eyes shut, pressing more into the touch. “No. Same stuff.”

Freddie chuckles, “Okay, fair enough. Now uh, I know it’s your least favorite part, but you gotta sit up again for me, Mitch.”

Mitch groans and moves his face more into the pillow. 

“Come on,” Freddie laughs a little. “I just need you to drink something. And take a few bites of a bar or something. You can sit in my lap. And go to sleep right after.”

Reluctantly, Mitch moves into Freddie’s lap with minimum effort. So basically, he rolled.

Freddie smiles, “Hello there, musling.”

Mitch smirks, “Hi my Freddie.”

Freddie gives him a small kiss before reaching to the bedside table and opening a Gatorade. 

 

After a few sips and some bites of a power bar, Freddie decides Mitch has had enough and lets him curl back up into his arms. 

 

“I’ve got you, baby. Go to sleep. I love you.”

“I love you, Freddie,” Mitch mumbles with a smile, using Freddie’s chest as his pillow. 

He sleeps better than he has in a while. Mitch always sleeps better when he has someone with him. 

  
  


Mitch has a lot going through his head when he wakes up. 

He feels guilty for going to Freddie last night. And guilty for not including Auston. 

He feels stupid for being as sad as he is when it’s his own fault for not playing well enough on the ice. 

 

“Mitch,” Freddie mumbles, wrapping his arms around Mitch and pulling him closer. “You’re thinking so loud.”

“Sorry,” He chuckles. 

“What’s going on musling?” 

“I just… I’m really not playing well.”

“Mitch…”

“I don’t–I don’t want pity or you to tell me it’s fine. I’m in a slump. I know I am. And it’s shit. I feel like shit. And everyone in the media is talking about it and saying I’m a fluke and comparing me to–” Mitch stops.

“To Auston,” Freddie finishes for him. “That’s why you didn’t go to him, or have him come with you.”

Mitch nods, chewing on his lip. “He’s like. Toronto’s golden child. Can do no wrong. Always can produce and make plays and be amazing. And then there’s me. Some scrawny kid who can’t score for, fuck, like. 10 games now? 11?”

“No one thinks of you like that,” Freddie pushes Mitch’s hair back so he can see his face. “I promise you. No one is thinking that but you.”

“I love Auston,” Mitch mumbles. “But I can’t help but be jealous. And then I feel gross for feeling jealous. So I isolate myself from him. Then I miss him.”

Freddie chuckles, “Oh Mitchy, you’re a little mess, aren’t you?” 

Mitch smirks and nods. He lays his head on Freddie’s chest, “ I hate this.”

“I know. It’ll pass, baby. Slumps happen. People go through them all the time. You saw how my October was, I was in the hot seat. People just like having someone to blame.”

“And I’m an easy target.” 

“You’re gonna get past this. You just gotta keep going.”

Mitch nods, sighing.

“And,” Freddie starts playing with Mitch’s hair. “Please come to us. Lean on us. That’s what this entire thing is about, remember?”

Mitch groans, “Are you gonna make me talk this out with Auston?” 

Freddie chuckles, “No. But I may tell him you’re struggling if that’s okay. I’d ideally like you to tell him if you can. But I understand if you can’t.”

“I dunno.”

“You don’t have to know right now.”

“Hey, Freddie?” Mitch looks up at him. 

“Yeah, kid?”

“Thank you.”

\--

 

**DECEMBER**

 

Mitch and Auston show up at Freddie’s house with Tim’s coffee in their hands, and Mitch in Auston’s side. 

 

“Hi boys,” Freddie smiles, feeling his heart swell at the picture in front of him.

“Hi Fred,” Auston smiles and kisses him once he’s through the door, handing him a coffee cup. “We got you tea.”

“Earl gray!” Mitch says between sips. “With a liiiiittle bit of cream.”

“Thank you, boys,” Freddie smiles. “I am so lucky.”

“So uh, not to be an anxious mess,” Auston starts, which makes Freddie chuckle. “But I’m a bit of an anxious mess. And waking up to a text that asked us to come over first thing to ‘talk’,” He puts air quotes with his free hand. “It was a little daunting.”

Freddie smiles softly at Auston, pulling him into a hug and kissing his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to alarm you, baby.” 

He shrugs and bites at his lip. “Can you just, tell me?” 

“Let’s all sit, okay?” 

Freddie leads them to the couch and immediately, Mitch tries to isolate himself by sitting on chair. 

“Nope, musling. You have to sit over here with us.”

Mitch squirms a little, shaking his head. 

“Wait,” Auston’s voice gets all quiet. “What… What’s going on?” 

Mitch tears up. “Nothing.”

“Mitchy,” Auston’s voice is soft. He gets up and takes Mitch’s cup out of his hands and places it gently on the table. “Hey, what is it?” 

Auston subtly slips his hands into Mitch’s, and Mitch takes his and squeezes. 

“I just… I feel like I’m… not enough.”

“Okay,” Auston prompts him to continue. 

“I feel like I’m not enough for the team, o-or for you guys. And it sucks. It sucks so hard. And like, you both are thriving. Like… You’re so good, Auston. And I’m always compared to you. And I can’t help but just. Think I absolutely suck and don’t belong here. I haven’t been contributing to the team at all. And I’ve been so stuck in my head and haven’t been a good boyfriend, either.”

“Okay, babe, just take a second and breathe. Can you do that?” 

Mitch nods and takes a few shaky breaths. 

“Good job, baby.”

 

Auston’s looking at him so intently. So focused on him. Mitch can’t help but squirm under the attention. 

 

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Don’t,” Auston stops him immediately. “Don’t do that. This is so clearly impacting you, so it’s important.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Mitch says, fast. He didn’t realize that it may have come across like that when he was talking. 

“Okay,” Auston smiles slightly, squeezing Mitch’s hand. “I’m glad you’re not mad at me. I know it’s hard, though. With media always comparing us, as if we aren’t on the same team with the same overall goal.”

“Right!”

Auston huffs a bit of a laugh, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’ve been dealing with this alone, that it’s been festering in you. I’m sorry the media is ass.”

Mitch shrugs. 

“It’s easy to get in your head about that stuff. When it’s coming at you from all angles. How can you  _ not _ overthink it.”

“You…?”

Auston smiles small, “Yeah, Mitch. I struggle with feeling not enough, or that I could be doing more. Hell, I have one game, and the media pounces on me.”

“It’s bullshit,” Mitch mumbles. 

“I know,” Auston sighs. “I know it is.”

 

Auston gets up and offers Mitch a hand to get up. When Mitch takes it, Auston pulls him right into a hug. Holding him tight and protected. He puts a hand on the back of Mitch’s head, just keeping him safe.

 

“I wish I could protect you from the media. From your own head.”

Mitch shrugs in Auston’s arm but sniffles a little. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

 

Freddie comes over, after giving them space, and puts a hand on Mitch’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m very proud of you musling,” his voice is soft. “That took a lot of you to talk about, I know.”

He nods, not letting go of Auston.

“Do you wanna take a bath or shower?” 

He shakes his head. “Wanna lay down.”

“Okay, baby,” Freddie kisses his head. “Wanna get on my back?” 

Mitch smiles, climbing onto Freddie’s back. 

 

He carries Mitch to the bedroom, carefully lowering him onto the bed. Mitch can’t help but giggle a little at the absurdity of Freddie, a massive hockey player, carrying Mitch, also a hockey player. It’s a funny concept. 

 

“What’re you giggling at?” Freddie smirks at Mitch. 

He shrugs, crawling under the covers. “Just love you a lot.”

“Mmhm, sure.”

 

Mitch falls asleep before the other two get into bed with him. He’s tired. Talking about his feelings takes so much out of him. And he’s been so drained lately, to begin with. He feels the bed dip when Auston and Freddie join him, but he’s only semi-conscious that he doesn’t register it really. 

 

When he wakes up, though, he’s wrapped in both of their arms. And he’s never felt safer.

 

\--

 

**JANUARY**

 

Mitch is anxious. 

And sad. 

Mostly anxious. 

 

With anxiety comes energy for Mitch. He’s restless and impatient, even though he has nothing to be impatient about. 

 

His leg won’t stop fucking bouncing, his hands won’t stop shaking, his mind won’t shut up. 

 

“Hey, Mitch,” Auston places a hand on his knee. “What’s going on?” 

Mitch shakes his head. 

“What do you need?” Auston runs a hand through Mitch’s hair. 

Mitch is silent for a moment before he finally looks up at Auston. “I need to be good.” 

“Okay,” Auston smiles softly. He’s fighting the urge to tell Mitch that he is good, that he’s  _ always _ good. He knows that’ll just be counterproductive to Mitch right now and probably only work him up more. So he doesn’t. 

“You wanna be good for me and Freddie?” 

“Please,” Mitch breathes out. 

“Okay, baby. How about you go to the bedroom, strip down to your underwear and kneel by the bed when you’re ready,” Auston kisses Mitch gently before Mitch gets up. 

 

Mitch takes a steadying breath before he starts to get changed. 

He takes off his shirt first, folding it and placing it on top of the dresser. Then he takes off his jeans, stepping out of them carefully and folding them up, too. He paces a little, out of anxiety, before he grabs his pillow and lays it on the ground. He kneels on it and folds his hands in his lap. 

 

“Mitchy?” Freddie’s voice enters the room and Mitch has to slowly blink his eyes open.

His head already feels heavy and he winces when he brings his head up. 

“Careful, baby,” Freddie goes over to him and caresses his cheek gently. “You okay?” 

He nods, whining a little. 

Auston comes over to join them, Mitch hadn’t even noticed he was in the room. 

“Hey babe,” Auston smiles and kisses his head. “Thank you for following instructions so well. So good for me.” 

Mitch smiles from the praise, letting his eyes shut. 

“What do you need, baby?” Freddie asks him. He’s sat himself on the edge of the bed near Mitch and has a hand in Mitch’s hair playing with it. 

Mitch shrugs. 

“Mitchell,” Auston says, getting Mitch’s attention back. “Remember, we need you to tell us what you need.”

He swallows and nods a little. “I–Can I blow you? A-and then I–I can get Freddie off, too. Maybe b-blow Fred…”

“Slow down,” Freddie mumbles, still playing with Mitch’s hair. “One thing at a time. You wanna blow Auston?” 

He nods a little. “Is that okay?” 

“Of course it’s okay, musling.”

He nods and reaches out for Auston.

“I’m right here,” Auston gets closer to Mitch so that he can touch him. Mitch rubs his palms on the fabric of Auston’s sweats, just feeling it. He moves his hands up to his waistband and tugs at it a little, getting a breathy laugh from Auston. 

“Okay, let me sit down first, baby.” 

 

Freddie moves and makes room on the edge of the bed for Auston. He doesn’t take his hand out of Mitch’s hair, not until Auston slips his hand in Mitch’s hair. He knows Mitch needs that anchor, needs someone to be touching him, grounding him. 

Freddie moves, then, so that he’s sitting next to Auston, but close enough that Mitch can still reach out and touch him if he needs. 

 

As soon as Auston gets his sweats down, Mitch presses forward and mouths at his dick through his briefs. It gives Mitch a little jolt, hearing the way Auston’s breath catches when he does this. It makes him feel good to make his boys feel good. 

 

Mitch keeps doing that, mouthing at Auston and stroking him through the fabric, getting him hard. When Auston is fully hard, Mitch pulls at the waistband and makes a dissatisfied noise when he can’t get them off fast enough. 

 

Auston chuckles, “Easy now, babe.”

Mitch takes a moment to smile up at Auston, then at Freddie. 

“You’re being so good,” Freddie nods at Mitch, giving him that bit of confirmation he knows Mitch needs. 

Mitch sighs contently before he turns his attention back to Auston’s cock. 

He presses little kisses up and down the shaft at first, before he licks at Auston’s head where there’s a little precum gathered. He gives him a few more kitten licks before he takes Auston in his mouth. 

Mitch takes too much at first, coughing a little around Auston’s dick before he feels a tug at his hair. 

“Okay, baby, I’m gonna set the pace,” Auston says, his voice more authoritative than usual so that he can keep Mitch’s attention when he’s like this. 

Mitch nods and letsAuston control his head. He doesn’t fuck Mitch’s mouth, just leads Mitch’s head up and down on his dick. It’s nice when he does this. It kind of gives Mitch up to Auston, let’s him not think. Just be overwhelmed and consumed with  _ Auston. _

 

After a while, Mitch really isn’t sure how long, he hears, “Fuck, Mitchy, babe.”

Mitch hums around Auston, giving him permission to come down his throat. 

It only takes a few more bobs of Mitch’s head until Auston’s coming down Mitch’s throat. Mitch swallows as much as he can, pulling off when Auston’s finished. 

Auston swipes his thumb through the come that got on Mitch’s chin and feeds it back to Mitch. 

Mitch takes Auston’s finger into his mouth and hums, sucking on it. 

“You’re so good, Mitchy. You are so so good.”

Mitch lets his eyes flutter shut for a second, just sucking on Auston’s finger. 

 

“Okay, baby. C’mon. Up.”

Mitch makes a little noise of protest but listens. He stands up, his one knee cracking a little when he moves. He stretches his legs out a little before sitting next to Freddie on the bed. 

 

“Hi, musling,” Freddie smirks, letting Mitch cling to him. 

“Hi,” Mitch smiles. His voice is scratchy and quiet. Mitch likes it. “Your turn?” 

Freddie chuckles, “Let’s just lay back for a little.”

Mitch gets a look of panic on his face.

“No, baby, no. Look at me.” Freddie cups Mitch’s cheek, directing him to look up at him. “I just want to cuddle with you a little. Okay? You’ve been so good for Auston, I just want you to have a little bit of a break and gather yourself. You’re being so so good. I promise.”

Mitch takes a deep breath and nods, letting Freddie move him back against the pillows on the bed. 

 

Mitch lets Freddie play with his hair while they lay. Auston joins them on the bed and rubs Mitch’s back a little. 

 

“Can we get you off, Mitchy?”

“I gotta–Freddie–”

“I’m okay, Mitchy. Really. I just wanna hold you. Wanna help you.”

Mitch looks at Freddie, studying his face, making sure he means it.

 

Mitch nods, then. Letting Auston get his pants off, getting a hand on Mitch. Mitch sighs, eyes shutting, as Auston strokes him to full hardness. 

Freddie starts to slowly make out with Mitch as Auston strokes him. Freddie is in control of the kiss, and it helps. Auston has control, Freddie has control, and Mitch doesn’t have to think. 

Freddie licks into his mouth, causing Mitch to make a little whimpering sound, pressing forward for more. 

“Easy, musling,” Freddie whispers, pulling away for just a second before kissing him again. 

 

It’s slow and easy and perfect. Mitch gets lost in the feeling of Auston’s hands and Freddie’s lips. Before he knows it, he’s panting into Freddie’s mouth, bucking his hips up with Auston’s hand. 

“Fuck,” Mitch whispers. “Fuck fuck.”

“Let go, Mitchy. We’ve got you,” Auston whispers into Mitch’s ear. And it’s enough. Mitch let’s go, coming on a sigh. 

“There you go,” Auston works him through it. “You’re so good, baby. So fucking good for us.” 

Mitch kisses Auston when he’s finally come down from his orgasm. 

“Hi love,” Auston kisses him a few times before kissing his nose and then his forehead. “I’m gonna go get a washcloth and clean you up, alright?” 

Mitch nods, curling into Freddie while he waits for Auston to get back. 

Freddie kisses Mitch’s head, “You were so good, Mitchy.”

Mitch nods, yawning. “Thank you, Fred.”

 

Auston cleans him up gently, the washcloth is warm and nice and makes Mitch feel all warm. But then it’s cold when he takes the washcloth away. 

 

“Aus? Can you bring a sweatshirt when you come back?” 

“Course,” he kisses Mitch before going to grab a sweatshirt and toss the washcloth into a hamper. 

 

Mitch slips the sweatshirt on, not realizing that it’s Auston’s until it’s pulled over his head. It smells like him, so he glances down and sees a “34” on his chest. 

Mitch smiles big up at Auston when he notices. “My favorite one.”

“I know baby,” Auston smiles so fondly at Mitch. 

 

\---

 

**FEBRUARY**

 

Freddie winces as Auston gets hit. He knows it isn’t good right away. Auston got hit from both sides. Crushed, almost. Which isn’t an easy thing to do to a guy as big as Auston. 

Auston doesn’t come back for the rest of the game. 

Freddie isn’t sure if it’s a precautionary thing, or if it’s because it’s serious. He doesn’t like it, either way. 

Not to mention that he can practically feel Mitch’s anxiety the rest of the game. 

As soon as they’re off the ice, Mitch is close to Freddie. Not pressing too close, but close enough. 

Freddie gets the majority of his pads off before motioning Mitch, who’s yet to start changing, over to his stall. 

 

“Mitch, just breathe.”

Mitch looks at Freddie, eyebrows furrowed, “But it’s Auston. Auston doesn’t just leave games and not come back.”

“Mitch,” Freddie puts a hand on Mitch’s knee. “Look at me.”

Freddie waits until Mitch finally meets his eyes. 

“Good boy,” Freddie mutters, watching Mitch’s cheeks flush slightly. “We do not know what’s going on with Auston, but that does not mean we need to make it worse for ourselves. The last thing we need right now is you having a panic attack, baby.” Freddie squeezes Mitch’s knee, “So try to not think about it too much for right now. Can you try that for me?”

Mitch nods. 

“Mitch.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“No apologies,” Freddie smiles softly. “Let me help you get undressed, alright?” 

 

Freddie follows Mitch back to his stall, knowing both of them need this. Both of them need this thing separated from what’s going on to distract them, to ground them together. 

 

Freddie helps Auston when he comes out of the trainers. He doesn’t mention his red nose or his sling. Just helps gather his things while keeping a grounding hand on Auston’s back. 

 

“Are we ready?” Freddie asks his boys. 

“Mmhm.”

 

The drive home is silent, mostly. Auston and Mitch are snuggled up in the backseat of Freddie’s car. Freddie keeps glancing in his rearview mirror to check on them. Mitch is fucking around on his phone, showing his screen to Auston every once in a while, earning a smile or chuckle from Auston. It helps put Freddie’s mind at ease for the time being. 

 

When they get home, Freddie tells the boys to go inside. He’ll take care of everyone’s bags and whatnot. 

Really, he just needs a few minutes to gather himself. This is the third time Auston’s gotten injured this season, he can’t imagine how frustrated and mad he must be. 

Freddie takes a few deep, calming breaths while unloading the car. He has no idea how to deal with this. But then again, he had no idea how to deal with two rookies when they started this whole situation. Nothing about their arrangement is necessarily spelled out for them. It’s a lot of twists and turns and adapting to one another. This isn’t any different. 

 

When Freddie gets inside, Mitch and Auston are on the couch drinking tea. 

“Fred? Your tea is on the island,” Mitch calls over the back of the couch, smiling softly when he meets Freddie’s eyes. 

Freddie smiles, feeling warmth spread through him. “Thank you, Mitch.”

He grabs his tea and joins his boys in the living room. Mitch automatically moves to make space for Freddie between himself and Auston. 

 

“Wanna get comfy here or in bed?” 

When no one answers, Freddie takes it upon himself to decide that they’re going to stay here. 

 

As soon as he sinks into the couch more, the boys move around him to get more comfortable. Auston’s feet end up in Freddie’s lap, Mitch curled into his side. 

 

“Does anyone wanna talk about tonight? Or anything?” 

Mitch shakes his head, paying more attention to his cup than either of them, trying to get out of having to talk. Auston is the one who should talk if he has to. Not Mitch. Mitch is fine.  

“I have to get an MRI tomorrow,” Auston mumbles. 

Freddie lays a hand on Auston’s ankle, rubbing little circles into his skin. “Okay, Aus. Want me to come with you?” 

“I’m not fragile. I’m not gonna break emotionally just cause I’m hurt physically.” 

“That’s not what I said,” Freddie says, levelly. 

Auston sighs. Takes a sip of his tea. 

A few moments pass. 

“Please,” Auston mumbles. “I’d like if you could come.”

“Then I’ll be there,” Freddie promises him, squeezing his ankle softly. 

Auston smiles at Freddie, barely there. Enough. “Thanks, Fred.”

“Of course, kid.”

 

The next morning, Mitch leaves on time for practice, kissing his boys goodbye as Freddie places a travel mug of coffee (2 sugars, a little half & half) into his hand. 

When Freddie goes back into the bedroom, he finds Auston awake and up. As soon as he walks in the room, he goes to find Auston. When he does find him, he’s trying to get his toothpaste onto his toothbrush, but it keeps falling in the sink and not working. 

“Fuck.” Auston’s getting increasingly frustrated and it’s making it worse.

“Here,” Freddie says gently, putting a hand on Auston’s lower back. “Let me help.”

Freddie doesn’t take the toothbrush and do it himself, he knows Auston needs some of that control still. So he just holds the toothbrush still while Auston puts the toothpaste onto it. 

 

“Thanks,” Auston mumbles.

Freddie gives him a kiss on the side of his head before he goes to get himself changed. 

“So what time is the MRI?” He calls back to the bathroom. He gets a disgruntled noise in response, and when he turns he sees Auston gesturing towards the toothbrush in his mouth. 

Freddie chuckles, “Right. My bad.”

 

When Auston’s finished, he comes back out. “10:30.”

“Okay, How about we get some food, or at least some coffee, before the appointment?” 

Auston shrugs his good shoulder. “Sounds good, I guess.” 

 

They both get ready in a comfortable silence before Auston breaks it. 

 

“Fred? Uh… Could you help me? I can’t really get my shirt on without uh…” He trails off, looking a little helpless. 

“Course,  elskede ,” Freddie smiles and gently guides Auston’s shirt on. He’s very careful of his shoulder, of that whole side all together. Auston still winces when he has to push his arm through the sleeve, but it’s not as bad as if he had been alone. 

“I hate this,” Auston sighs. “I hate being completely useless.”

“I wouldn’t say you’re useless,” Freddie begins until Auston cuts him off. 

“I would. I’ve been hurt 3 times now. 3! That’s ridiculous! And it’s always the same. The media talking about my lack of presence and what it means for the team as if I’m not already stressed as shit about it! As if that’s not the main thing on my mind!”

Freddie goes to Auston and puts a hand on his back and rubs a little. “I know, baby. I know it’s hard. Injuries are hard.”

“They suck. And like. There’s literally nothing I can do. All I can do is sit here and be injured.”

“Aus,” Freddie sighs. “You have to recover. And that may take some time. And that’s  _ okay _ . We’d rather you come back completely healed than rush it and get hurt again.”

Auston sighs, letting his head drop onto Freddie’s shoulder. “I don’t care,” He whines. 

Freddie can’t help but smirk a little at Auston whining. “Let’s just take it one day at a time, yeah?”

“I guess. But if I get anything less than average results on my MRI, I may cry.”

“And that’s okay,” Freddie smiles gently. He kisses Auston softly, runs a hand through his hair. “You’re going to be okay. We’ve got you.”

Auston nods, sighing. “So uh… you said something about food?” 

Freddie laughs, “Come on, kid.”

  
  


Sometimes Freddie forgets just how young his boys are. They seem so much more mature than just their early 20’s at times. But it’s times like this when Auston’s completely vulnerable and angry and frustrated that Freddie’s reminded of his youth and how important this arrangement is. Why the arrangement really started. 

It turned fast into a romantic relationship of sorts, but in the end, they’re all there for one another. And Freddie’s worried that this time, he won’t be able to help Auston like he needs. 

  
  


When Auston and Freddie get home from the hospital, Mitch is taking a nap in bed already. 

 

“I gotta shower. I hate hospitals. They make me feel all… I don’t know. I just… I gotta shower,” Auston says. 

“That’s fine. Want my help?”

Auston closes his eyes, his jaw set. He doesn’t want to snap at Freddie. Freddie of all people doesn’t deserve that. Freddie’s been so great and caring and willing to take care of Auston and help him. But Auston can’t stand this anymore. Can’t stand being hurt all the time. Can’t stand not doing shit for himself. 

“I don’t need constant supervision!” 

Freddie sighs, “Aus, we shower together all the time. This isn’t cause I think you need me. It’s cause I just. Like showering together. But I’ll stay down here, I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

Auston feels bad for snapping, he knows he should apologize. But right now, he just wants to be mad. So he goes to the bedroom and tries to avoid slamming the door to the bathroom. 

 

It isn’t even a minute later that he hears a knock on the door. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“What do you want now!” 

Mitch blinks at Auston, sleepy and confused. “Oh, sorry, I just wanted to see who was up here. Didn’t know you guys got home.”

“Fuck Mitchy,” Auston sighs and pulls him in by his good arm. “I didn’t know it was you.” He kisses Mitch’s head. 

“It’s okay, baby. Are you okay? You slammed the door…” Mitch looks genuinely concerned, a little worried. 

Auston shrugs, “I don’t know. I’m out for a few weeks.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” 

“Yeah. Like, okay. That’s where we are. That’s fine, we’ll just make sure we support you however we can.”

Auston pinches the bridge of his nose, “I don’t–”

“Shut up.” 

“Excuse me?!” 

“I told you to shut up, babe. You’re being obnoxious. You’re allowed to be angry, but you aren’t allowed to snap at me and Freddie and push us away. And from the way you slammed the door earlier, I’m assuming you’ve already yelled at him.”

“Mitch–”

Mitch shakes his head, “I’m not finished.”

Auston raises his eyebrows and takes a step back, listening. 

“What makes you think you can push us away? That you don’t need us as much as we need you? That’s false. I know it hurts and it sucks and you’re mad, but taking it out on the two people who love you most is shitty. You think I don’t want to push you both away when I get really anxious and in my head?! But I don’t. Because I know you both have the best interest for me at heart.” 

Auston nods, not knowing what to say. 

“I love you and want you to feel better and I want to help you.” Mitch lets out a breath. “Okay, I’m done.”

“I love you,” Auston mumbles. 

Mitch smiles small, “Good. You better. Now come on, let’s shower.”

“No, you should go back to sleep.”

“I have a feeling that you’re gonna be napping after the shower anyway, so I can just finish my nap with you. I’d rather nap with you, anyway.”

Auston smiles, “You’re too good to me.”

Mitch winks a little ridiculously, making Auston laugh. It makes Mitch feel a little better, getting a laugh out of Auston. He knows that these pain meds, the pain from the injury, and not playing all really get to Auston. And as much as Auston thinks he can do this shit alone, he can’t. 

 

Mitch takes his own shirt off as he goes to turn on the water, turning around to help Auston. 

When he places his hands on Auston’s hips to help, Auston says, “I can do it.”

“Sure you can, Mr. ‘I’m already tangled in my own shirt’,” Mitch chuckles and helps him get his shirt fully off. “There you are!” 

Auston scowls at him, “You’re so ridiculous.”

“You love me.”

Auston rolls his eyes but kisses Mitch. 

 

They have a nice, warm shower. Mitch already showered at the rink, so he can focus on Auston. He pours some body wash into his hands and washes Auston, gently massaging it into his skin, lightly rubbing it over his bad shoulder. 

“Can I wash your hair, babe?” 

Auston hums, nodding. He’s feeling relaxed, calm. 

Mitch goes up on his tiptoes to reach Auston’s scalp and washes his hair. He takes his time, letting them both get lost in the motion. 

“Okay, love. Time to get out.” 

Auston whines a little, but nods, kissing Mitch. 

 

There’s a knock on the door almost as soon as the water turns off. 

 

“Yeah?” 

Freddie pokes his head in. “I thought you guys were never getting out of there,” he jokes. 

“Sorry,” Mitch sheepishly smiles. “My bad. I got caught up playing with Auston’s hair.”

“That’s okay.” Freddie opens a towel and wraps Auston in it, kissing his head. “How was practice, Mitchy?” 

“Practice was practice,” Mitch shrugs, wrapping himself in his own towel. “I’m tired. I wanted to wait to nap with you guys, but I fell asleep before you guys got home. But don’t worry! I can totally go for round two.”

Auston rolls his eyes, Freddie smirks. Mitch smiles. Just the reactions he likes to get from his boys. 

“So, does that mean nap time?” Auston looks up at Freddie. 

“Meds first, then nap. Okay?” 

Auston nods, “Sure.”

 

Mitch gets himself dressed. Just pulls on boxers and a big shirt – Freddie’s or Auston’s, he doesn’t know. Freddie gets Auston’s meds while Auston gets his own boxers on. 

 

Mitch joins him on the bed after he’s put their dirty clothes and towels away. 

“Hi,” he smiles big at Auston, kissing him. 

“Hi, baby.”

 

Once Auston takes his meds, the three of them get comfortable in their own bed. Auston has his arm around a pillow, propping his shoulder up. Mitch curls on the side of him, holding Auston in a way that won’t hurt him. Freddie is on the other side of Mitch. They want to keep his bad shoulder on the outside, not close to anything or anyone. Just in case. 

 

“I love you guys,” Auston says quietly. “I’m sorry I’ve been so… shitty.”

“You’re not shitty, Aus. You’re hurt,” Mitch kisses the side of his head. 

Auston shrugs his good shoulder, “I know. But I could be better. I shouldn’t take it out on you two.”

“It’s okay,  elskede . We know you don’t mean to. We’re just worried, you know that.”

Auston closes his eyes, leaning his head back onto the pillow. Really letting himself relax. 

“Thank you. For caring about me and worrying. And for loving me.”

“We’ll always love you,” Mitch says softly. “Now let’s go to sleep, baby.”

Auston nods and lets himself drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you liked it! I had a lovely time writing these 3 boys, I hope I could do them justice!
> 
> title from Violet by Wild Party


End file.
